Total Dramalicious :TDL:
by boolprop
Summary: The new, GOOD season is infinitely more amazing now that I, Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, am the new host! *APPS OPEN. PLEEZ SEND 'EM IN ASAP!* Rated T for minor language in later chapts.
1. Chapter 1

_-A new season!  
If you've ever wanted to see danger_

_*Whoo!*_

_If you've ever wanted to feel excitement_

_*This is the MOST disgusting challenge yet!*_

_If you've ever wanted to taste adventure  
*Mmm…salmonella.*_

_Then what in the WORLD are you waiting for?  
*It was a rhetorical question.*_

_Watch Total Drama: World Tour on Cartoon Network, Mondays at 9PM.-_

/Blaineley turns TV off/ Ha. That was the OLD season. The new, GOOD one is infinitely more amazing now that I, Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, am the new host!

*_You mean Mildred!*_

I'm going to choose to ignore that. Anyways, Chris McLean got tiring fast. Nobody liked the show when he hosted!

_*Are you kidding? He's why there's fans like Sierra out there!*_

Once again, I'm ignoring that. Now, instead of bringing back old contestants like the last two seasons, I have made the decision to hire an entirely new cast of 24 teenagers!

_*That's a really stupid decision!*_

Okay, THAT is IT! Whoever in the audience has the temerity to keep INTERRUPTING me when I am talking better come up here and say it to my FACE!

_*Not if I have to look at that disgusting thing!*_

Oh, YOU are going DOWN! /Blaineley dives into the audience and beats up the guy who said all that, then promptly gets dragged away by security./

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine.**

**You guys are on my mind**

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**and now I think the answer is plain to see..**

**I wanna be famous.**

**I wanna live close to the sun.**

**Pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way.**

**I'll get there one day..**

'**Cause I wanna be famous**

**Nanananananananananananana**

**I wanna be! **

**I wanna be! **

**I wanna be famous! **

**I wanna be! **

**I wanna be! **

**I wanna be famous! **

All right! Here is the application form, being displayed on screen! Fill it out and mail it to *yo face! insert address here*

Basic Information

FULL NAME:

NICKNAME:

STEREOTYPE:

AGE: (15-17)

GENDER:

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: (Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual…)

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings… If you have nothing to add, then put "none")

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:

SWIMWEAR:

OTHER:

Persona

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

PHOBIA:

OTHER: (If you want to include history, then put it here! If you have nothing to add, then put "none")

FAVORITE GENRES: (List this person's favorite music, book, TV, and movie genres)

Additional Information

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Y/N: If you want this character paired up with someone)

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)

SUGGESTIONS: (Suggest challenge themes that you want to see in this fanfic!)

AUDITION TAPE: (Optional)

/Now narrated by an intern./ This time around, there isn't much of a theme going. It takes place at Wawanakwa [A/N: because I'm really lazy. dill with it.] as well, but the new campers will, according to Blaineley, stir up more drama than ever before. Though I'm not too sure she even knows who's competing yet…

^Send in your apps, peoples! I suck at making characters. I need all you lovely little fanpplz out there to give me a helping hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here are the ones I've accepted so far. I apologize to those of you who didn't get in, and remember your character might appear as an intern or something. :P

Girls-

Madison Rosette Ryanson (The skater chick)

Tiffany Spears (The dumb blonde)

Shelby Matthews (The aggressive shorty)

Tilly Davis (the tech geek)

Helena (the crazy/artistic girl)

Neoma Hackshaw (The tomboyish athlete)

Alice Lovera (The cute little girl with a dark side)

Erica Anderson (The weird girl)

Rosalind Leanne Hex (The punk girl)

Danielle Ingrid Benedict (The hyper cowgirl)

Raiana LeAnn Moore (Childish Sweetie)

Boys-

Judas Walker (Metal Headbanger/Religious-Kind Mix)

Luke Moore (The puppet master behind evil schemes)

Jonathan Holt (Preachy, Straight-Edge Skinhead)

Eddie Elfman (The boy genius)

Andrew (Wannabe thug)

Eddy Enzio (The Mafia Member)

Zakk Blythe (Funny metal/punk rocker)

Lucas Masterson (The Good Friend)

Okay. There you have it. I'm missing 1 girl and 4 boys. SEND IN THEM BOYS!


End file.
